


spice up your life

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Non-Graphic Smut, Set in Heaven, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Dean tries to spice up their sex life during Christmas. Doesn't work out the way he intended.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	spice up your life

“If I don’t hear the timer go off, I’m blaming you.”

“I thought you said we had time.”

“We did, and then you wanted to ‘try something new’.”

“What’s with the fucking air quotes, man?”

“What’s with your sudden attempt at Kamasutra?”

“Please, this is tame compared to what I first had in mind.”

“I don’t even want to know.”

“Are you sure? It involved a sex swing and a zucchini.”

“Dean!”

“Jesus, you’re so vanilla.”

“Says the guy who didn’t know what pegging was.”

“In my defense, no chick ever wanted to get near my ass before you.”

“Are you calling me a chick?”

“Why Samantha, it should be obvious with that hair.”

“What about all the kinky sex you told me you had?”

“Didn’t involve strap-ons, Sammy boy. It was mostly roleplay.”

“So that’s why you called me professor that one time.” 

“I’ve been naughty, Professor Winchester.”

“No. It’s either roleplay or your weird acrobatic sex.”

“Fine. I thought you said you were flexible.”

“No one’s flexible enough to get their legs to bend that way.”

“Man, Heaven’s not at all what it’s cracked up to be. You’re telling me I can’t reach that body part with my dick?”

“...Why do you even want to?”

“Because! It’s kinky.”

“You’re just throwing that word around now.”

“Whatever. How long until everyone’s here?”

“Um... twenty minutes or so.”

“I can’t work my magic in twenty minutes!”

“And by magic you mean your cock balls deep in my ass?”

“Yes!”

“Why can’t I top?”

“Because you lost rock paper scissors. We agreed you’d top in New Year’s. Christmas is mine.”

“I still think you cheated.”

“How exactly do I cheat?”

“I don’t know, maybe you learned a few tricks up here.”

“Wow, you caught me. First thing I did was buy the ‘How to beat your annoying little brother at rock paper scissors’ manual.”

“Oh no, I know. The first thing you did was drive for years.”

“Are you ever gonna let that go? Wipe that smirk off your face!”

“Or what?”

“Or...or I’ll do it for you!”

“Well, go on then.”

“...Lift up your legs.”

“Above my head?”

“No, just… see? Like that. Yeah. Now, _oh.”_

“Yeah?”

“That’s good.”

“Not super kinky though.”

“Who cares?”

“No more attempts at out-of-this-world sex, then?”

“Shut up and bounce on my dick, Sam.”

“You’re a romantic at heart.”

“You’re--”

Whatever Dean was about to say was soon forgotten as Sam leaned down to smash his lips against his brother’s. Dean didn’t mind much. Not when Sam was around him, _everywhere._ Clenching around his cock and letting stray hands wander down his back and up his chest, and his lips were coaxing Dean’s tongue to run over tender flesh once, twice.

Shivers down his spine.

Maybe kinkier sex was overrated. Dean had all he needed right here. And hey, the Winchester boys were plenty kinky in their own way, okay? Not even Heaven with its weird rules and limitations could take that away from them. Even if it couldn’t make Sam bendier.

“Dean…”

And there it was. That breathy, soft prayer of his name that fell from Sam’s lips, dripping over Dean’s flushed body like honey. It engulfed him; trapped him inside this bubble where the turkey, the stuffing and the oncoming guests didn’t matter. Out of mind, out of sight. 

This was as sacred as any ritual and it never lost its meaning. Didn’t matter that they’d done this thousands of times before; it didn't matter that they had found themselves in this same position time and time again, because when their gazes locked, they found their whole world staring right back at them. And that never lost its spark. 

“Sammy,” and lord help him, Dean whispered it right back. It wasn’t falling into a trap anymore, not like when he’d been 19 and scared, vulnerable and afraid, in love with a dimpled boy that was much brighter than him. 

Now it was coming home; this was falling into Sam’s warm embrace and feeling welcomed. Knowing Hell wasn’t waiting for them. They made it to Heaven. Their love _was_ honest and pure and Dean wasn’t afraid anymore. He was complete. 

Their bubble was impenetrable. 

Or at least it seemed that way, right up until the doorbell rang.

“Fuck!”

“Ow!”

“Sorry!”

“Calm down, Sam. It ain’t gonna kill them to wait… ten more minutes?”

“...Are you seriously suggesting we finish this?”

“Uh, yes? It’s Christmas, don’t give me blue balls, man!”

“...”

“...Sam?”

“I’ll show you blue balls.”

“What are you---ow! Fucking hell, stop! Stop!”

“What’s that? I’ll behave myself and get that turkey for you right away? Why, thank you, Dean.”

“You’re crushing my balls!”

“Say it.”

“Fine! I’ll get the turkey!”

“Thank you, Dean. I’ll get the door.”

“Feel free to tell them my balls will shrivel up and turn to dust now because of them!”

“I’m sure Bobby will be happy to hear that.”

“Does this mean no more sex tonight?”

“That depends on whether or not you help me serve dinner.”

“But Sam, you’re the wife here.”

“Dean…”

“I’m the wife?”

“No.”

“Can I put on a tiny Santa hat on my dick later tonight?”

“As long as you don’t start singing Christmas songs again while we’re at it.”

“Deal.”

“Hey, Dean?”

“I’m getting dressed!”

“No, not that.”

“Oh, then what?”

“Merry Christmas, jerk.”

“Merry Christmas, bitch.”


End file.
